The Old Us
by RoseRedGurl
Summary: I wanted Riley to have the love that he deserved and thought he was getting from Victoria. Story is much better than the summary. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**So I saw the midnight showing of Eclipse and loved it. But I hated how Victoria was just using Riley like Maria had used Jasper. A puppet. I wanted Riley to have someone that loved him back. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Victoria stood on a roof top of a building looking over Seattle. But she wasn't alone. Next to her stood Elizabeth, a girl she had changed a little over a year ago. Elizabeth had been swept away from her human life at the tender age of 16. After she had disappeared, her parents had searched for her all over Washington. They even left and looked in California. Elizabeth would some times go to L.A. for long weekend trips with her friends. But her parents didn't need to leave the state. She was still in Seattle. With Victoria.

She could still remember the day she had become a newborn. She could remember it like it had happened just yesterday. She was on her way home from the library. She was walking alone. She felt there was somebody following her. And there was. Elizabeth had taken a short cut through the alley way. The follower had stopped her.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked.

She grabbed Elizabeth and sank her teeth into Elizabeth's soft perfect neck. Within seconds, Elizabeth was on the ground, screaming. She could feel the venom flowing through her veins and changing her. After the pain ended her throat began to burn. The thirst was horrible. But it had gotten better to control.

Victoria was holding Elizabeth's hand. They were looking for someone. Someone to join them.

"Him." Victoria said.

She pointed to a blonde boy. He was tall, lean, and beautiful. Elizabeth focused hard to see him. She gasped. She knew this boy.

"No. Victoria, no. Not him." Elizabeth whined.

"And why not?"

"I know him."

"I know."

Elizabeth was quiet.

"I saw you both the night before I changed you. It was a hard decision to make. You both were smart. You seemed a little smarter. I chose you. Now it's time for him to join us." Victoria ordered.

"I can't." Elizabeth doubted.

"Either you do it or I will."

Elizabeth watched Riley. He was walking through the alley. Elizabeth didn't feel right about this. But she thought that it would be better to go through pain with a friend then with an enemy.

"I'll do it." Elizabeth gave in.

"That's my girl."

Victoria kissed Elizabeth's cheek. She jumped off the building and followed Riley. When he turned around to see who was following him, she quickly ran by him.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Elizabeth quickly ran by him again. And again. She got him running out to the docks. And of course at this late hour, it would be empty. She had counted on that. She then she stood a few feet from Riley. He had fallen over. He stood up when he saw her. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Liz?" He asked.

She smiled weakly at him.

"Liz!"

He ran up and through his arms around her. He was so happy to see her. Riley had met Elizabeth when they were young, like seven. They grew up together and had become great friends. Riley had seemed to always be happier when he was around Elizabeth. He loved being with her. He loved…her. Elizabeth had to fight the instinct to sink her teeth into his neck. Riley pulled back.

"Where have you been? Everyone's been crazy worried." Riley said.

"How long have I been gone?" Elizabeth asked.

She hadn't kept tract of time for a while. It didn't seem quite important anymore. Since she wouldn't be aging or dying anytime soon.

"About a year." Riley informed her.

"That long? It hasn't felt like a year." Elizabeth mumbled.

"Where did you go?"

"I didn't go anywhere. I've been in Seattle the whole time. Just…hiding."

"Why?" Riley seemed concerned.

"I have to."

"You have to hide? From what?"

"Everyone."

"Even me?"

"Even you. It wasn't easy at first, but after a while I just forgot all about my human life."

"Your _human_ life?" Riley had caught.

Elizabeth took a couple steps away from him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's me. I'm not…safe to be around." She told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Cause if I did, we'd both be killed."

Riley began to walk away. He'd lost his best friend. They had never kept secrets before. He didn't like how keeping secrets felt. He always wanted to know what was on her mind. What she was thinking about. Who she was thinking about. If she was thinking about him.

"Riley, wait!"

"What? I've lost my best friend and you're hiding something from me."

Elizabeth had to do it now or risk Victoria doing it and then hurting her. She took a deep breath. She could smell Riley's warm, pure blood. It was so mouth watering. She stepped closer to him, and put her cheek neck to his. He was so warm, compared to her. She could hear his breathing in her ear and she could feel his heartbeat.

"Forgive me, Riley."

"For what?"

Elizabeth put her lips on his for a moment then to his neck. She took another deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Lizzie, what are you-" Riley's question was cut off.

Elizabeth had sunk her teeth into her neck. She tasted his blood on her tongue. She had to remind herself not to drink. She had to not kill him. She released herself from him. Riley fell to the ground and began screaming. Elizabeth became worried.

"Shut him up!" She heard a voice hiss at her.

It was Victoria.

"Shh, Riley…shh."

But he wouldn't be quiet. She could hear and feel Victoria become impatient.

"I need to feed. I'll be back. And he better be quiet." Victoria said, and then whipped away.

Elizabeth didn't know what to do to shut him up. Then something hit her. She looked down at Riley. His lips were so pale. He was still screaming. She would cover his mouth with her hand, but she didn't want to risk him biting her. So, she put his lips on his. She could feel his screams through her body. She began to cry. But after a few minutes, he stopped screaming and Elizabeth lifted his lips off of his.

He was clenching him throat. I knew that looked.

"I'm…I'm…"

"I know. I'll take you to get something to drink."

She helped him up.

"I'm so sorry, Riley."

* * *

**Hit dat Review button. Plz! xoxo- RRG**


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth had taken Riley to get something to drink. She found a fat homeless man. Elizabeth bit into his neck. The bitter taste of beer in his blood stream helped her back off. She then let Riley drink. He sucked the man dry in a matter of seconds. Riley was about to run off when Elizabeth stopped him.

"In order to not get caught, you need to clean up you mess. Now grab him and follow me." She ordered him.

She ran quickly to the ocean. She dove in, Riley followed with the homeless guy still on his shoulder. Elizabeth found a huge rock. She grabbed the body and shoved the homeless man underneath and put the huge bolder on top of him, then swam to the surface. They were out of the water in a matter of minutes and began walking.

"Do you always have to dispose of them like that?" Riley asked.

"No. Usually, you light them on fire so the bodies become ash. It's a lot easier. I just felt like going for a swim." Elizabeth told him.

"Oh."

"And another thing, don't just pick random people to feed off of. You have to pick people no one would miss. Like hookers, pimps, junkies, the homeless, runaways and people like that."

"Is that why you picked me?" Riley asked.

"No. I didn't pick you. The woman who changed me picked us. She said that she needed a couple of smart people. She picked me and then saw you and told me to change you. I didn't want to. I didn't want you to feel that pain. The venom coursing through your veins is the worst feeling I had ever felt. I didn't wanna put you through that. But she said either she does it or I do it."

"Then why not let her do it?"

"For three reasons. One- She can be viscous and it would probably hurt a lot more if she had done it. Two- the newborn creates a special bond with the maker. At least at first. I didn't want to see you falling all over her. And three- When I was changed, it wasn't someone I knew. She just came out of nowhere. I thought that if I was the one that changed you then I could help you. Where as she would have left you screaming." Elizabeth explained.

"Oh."

Elizabeth looked at the sky. It was beginning to get lighter. The sun was going to be up soon. She had to get back to the warehouse. Victoria would be waiting.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked.

"Home," Elizabeth said, "If the sun touches us, then we'll sparkle and humans cannot know we exist."

Riley just followed Elizabeth. When they got there, Victoria wasn't home. Elizabeth was a little happy about that. Elizabeth walked over to her part of the warehouse and laid down on her mattress. There was a track set up so she had a curtain that covered her area so she had privacy. Riley had followed her and sat down next to her.

"So you've been here all this time?" Riley asked.

"Yea. I have."

"You were so close. It's scary. No one ever thought to check the warehouses."

"Yea, Victoria knew that."

"Victoria?"

"Victoria is the woman that changed me." Elizabeth told him.

Just then, Victoria walked in. She was wearing brown slacks over a pair of brown boots, a dark greet coat over a light colored shirt, a necklace with trinkets on it and her dark, curly, red hair fell a few inches passed her shoulders. Elizabeth got up and greeted Victoria with a hug which she returned. Now Elizabeth knew that Victoria did love her like a companion, but like a daughter.

Victoria pulled back and looked at Riley. They walked over to him.

"And who is this?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria this is Riley, Riley this is Victoria." Elizabeth introduced.

Victoria held out a hand to help Riley. Riley was unsure to trust her or not.

"Oh come on, I don't bite. Hard." Victoria said to him, seductively.

Riley grabbed her hand and stood up.

"So I'm supposing you didn't tell him?" Victoria asked Elizabeth.

"Tell me what?" Riley asked.

"No, I though you could. You seem to understand more than I do." Elizabeth answered Victoria.

"Atta girl," Victoria said then turning to Riley, "Come Riley, we have much to talk about."

Riley looked to Elizabeth.

"Go ahead." I'll still be here when you get back."

Victoria put her arm around Riley and took him across and upstairs to speak with him. Elizabeth sighed and went back to her mattress and pulled to the curtain.

* * *

**Review, plz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! :)**

* * *

It had been a few weeks. Riley kept close to Victoria. No doubt she had been planning this from the second she saw him. She had Riley wrapped around her perfect, polished finger. As she had Elizabeth at one point. And what Elizabeth didn't want to happen, happened. Riley was falling all over Victoria. And she didn't even love him.

Victoria had come down, at about midnight, from the second story of the warehouse. She walked over to Elizabeth's area. Elizabeth had a pair of head phones around her neck, had on her glasses –not that she needed them. She just liked to wear them- and was highlighting through a large book. Victoria knelt down to Elizabeth's level.

"I'm going out for a while." Victoria said.

"Have fun." Elizabeth responded dryly.

"Are you alright?" Victoria asked.

"Go baby Riley. I'm busy."

"Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth put her finger between the pages she was reading, and closed the book. She looked up at Victoria with an unconvincing smile.

"I'm fine. Really." She said.

Victoria kissed her cheek and left. Elizabeth went back to highlighting through her book.

Riley came down a couple minutes later. He was wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a white undershirt. His hair was messy and he had a sappy smile on his face. He walked over to Elizabeth. He sat down to her. Elizabeth didn't acknowledge him at all.

"Why are you going through a college book? You didn't finish high school." Riley asked.

"Goes to show how much you know."

"I started school a year early and finished high school online. My education can't just end just because my human life has. I do want to go to collage, sometime." Elizabeth told him, turning off her music.

Riley didn't understand why Elizabeth was acting so sour towards him. Had he done something wrong? Why was she being like this?

"So you're leaving?" Riley asked, reluctantly.

"Well I'm down here all alone and I'm not gonna stand by while vampire cougar sex goes on upstairs." Elizabeth hissed.

"Wait…are you jealous?"

"You bet your ass I am!"

"Why?"

"Because- just forget it." Elizabeth said.

She didn't want to talk about this. Nothing she said was going to make a difference, so what would be the point wasting her breath.

"No, we are going to talk about this!" Riley yelled.

Elizabeth walked towards the door. She felt a tingle in her throat. She needed some blood. But she didn't have the energy to kill a human. Maybe a small deer or a rabbit would work. Victoria would not approve of her drinking any other blood except human, but not all human life should be taken. As she got to the door, Riley was right in front of her.

"I see you have figured the speed thing out."

"Liz, talk to me."

"MOVE, Riley!" Elizabeth ordered.

"No."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. She knew she could wait longer than Riley could. He was still a fairly new vampire and had to feed twice a day. She'd seen him leave this morning. So it was anytime now that he would have to feed.

"Liz, just tell me."

"Why do you even care?" Elizabeth asked.

"We are friends."

"No we aren't. Friends don't ignore their other friends to have sex with someone that doesn't even care about them. Friends don't not talk to each other. I don't know if we were real friends when we were human, but we defiantly are not friends now." Elizabeth said to him.

She opened the door to the warehouse and left.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I promise chapter 4 will be longer. I didn't take much time to write this. Ironically enough, I wrote this in church and I was half asleep so... I'm going to see Eclipse again tomorrow to study Riley better. Love you all.  
Review!**

**xoxo RoseRedGurl**


	4. Chapter 4

****

So I finally go to see Eclipse but I had to wait till today (Thursday) to see it. I just back a couple hours ago. I was finally able to study Riley. I cried when he died. And here is Chapter 4. :) I've missed writing to this story and now I am a little rusty. But I promise after a couple chapters I will be a pro again. Well, as much of a pro I was before. Love ya'll. Enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth's P.O.V

I had been a month since our fight. We had barley said two words to each other. I guess it was for the best. I could hardly even think of anything to say to him, let alone look at him without getting angry and guilty, hurt and rueful. How could I say we weren't friends? Because we aren't, stupid. We couldn't even pretend anymore. He was wrapped up in Victoria, Victoria could care less whether I was okay or not, or whether Riley and I were okay. The only thing she wanted was Riley. To help her with something. I wasn't quite sure what for, but she wanted him to do something. They were…er she was planning something. Something large, something epic. Something that could get us into trouble. A fight? She wasn't telling me anything anymore. I hurt me that she wouldn't let me in on what was happening, anymore.

* * *

The tension between Elizabeth and Riley was becoming too much to bear for her. The only thing she wanted to focus on was going to college. Getting a degree in psychology. Not the best occupation for a vampire. She could be a relationship psychologist. She knew a thing or two about heart break. It would be perfect. She would listen to these people that think they have problems. She would help them with their problems, and they could possibly help them with hers. It was bloody unlikely, but it could happen. She hoped.

She called the airport to book a one way flight to Alaska.

She packed up her things. Her books, her clothes, all of her things into two bags and a rolling suitcase. She would leave that night. She went upstairs and walked into the bedroom. She was relived Riley was not in there. She sat down next to Victoria.

"What is it, my dear?" Victoria asked, sounding like she still cared.

"I'm leaving tonight." Elizabeth told her.

"Where?"

"The airport. I'm going to Alaska for college. They have a good psychology program." Elizabeth said.

"Psychology?"

"Yea. I know it's a little stupid, but it is what I want."

"As long as you're happy, then." Victoria said.

Victoria embraced Elizabeth and kissed her cheek and forehead. Elizabeth headed to the door. Then turned to look at Victoria.

"Don't tell Riley." Elizabeth said.

Victoria nodded.

Victoria glanced at her watch, a few hours later. It was 1 a.m. The perfect time to leave. Elizabeth loaded her bags onto her arms and grabbed her suitcase. She walked to the front door. She opened it.

"Going somewhere?" a voice, behind her, asked.

Elizabeth turned around. She took a deep breath. She nodded. Riley walked towards her and was instantly in front of her. Elizabeth gasped.

"Going somewhere?" Riley asked again.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"College."

Riley was in shock.

"College? Why?"

"I told you. My education doesn't just-"

"No…not that," Riley interrupted, "Why are you going now?"

"You know why." Elizabeth said.

She turned to the door. Riley quickly wrapped his arms around her waist. He was hanging onto her. His mouth was at her ear. His breath on the back of her neck and making its way to her cheek. Elizabeth shivered. She hadn't felt like this since she was human. She hadn't gotten chills and goose bumps in over a year.

"Please…please don't leave." Riley begged.

"I can't stay."

"Please, Lizzie, please," He let go and she turned around.

"Riley, you love Victoria and its clear that won't change. So I'm not gonna stand in the way."

Elizabeth dropped her bags and threw her arms around him. She began crying. She was going to miss him. So, so much. And it was pretty obvious he was going to miss her, too.

"I love you, Riley. Don't you ever forget that." Elizabeth whispered into his ear.

"I won't."

Elizabeth pulled back. Riley wiped the tears from her face.

"I'll be back." Elizabeth told him.

"And I'll be waiting." Riley said.

Elizabeth kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

* * *

**So I'm so excited that I can write more, I'm going to write Chapter five. And start drafting 6. :) Review my lovely fanpires.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth arrived at the airport. She dug in one of her bags for sunglasses. Elizabeth couldn't risk anyone looking at her eyes and ask questions. She checked the times and saw the next flight from Washington to Alaska was in 10 minutes. She walked up to an attendant.

"Miss, I was wondering if the 1:30 flight to Alaska plane has any open seats." Elizabeth asked.

The attendant looked up the flight on the computer. It took her a few seconds to get to the seat charts for the plane.

"Flight 214 to Alaska has one open seat in First Class and one seat in Coach."

She would usually want First Class but she didn't want any extra service. Just to feel normal.

"I'll take the coach seat." Elizabeth told her.

"Roundtrip?" The attendant asked.

"No. One way, please."

"Okay. What is you name?"

Elizabeth gave her a confused look.

"For the ticket."

"Oh…. Christine. Adams."

What a lie.

"If you're running away-"

"I'm not. I'm just paranoid about people knowing my name. I just got out of a hospital and I just want to go home." This lie was more convincing.

"Alright, Christine."

The attendant printed out the ticket. Elizabeth paid her, in cash, checked in her bags and waited for her flight. Her seat was in one of the very last. Then, she caught the scent of a vampire. He was in the aisle seat of the two seats. Christine clutched her bag and sat down into her seat.

The vampire had combed back blonde hair and golden brown eyes. He was wearing a doctor's coat. She caught a glimpse of his badge.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

How could a vampire work in a doctor's office or a hospital? How could he handle being around all that blood, all the time?

"Office or Hospital?" Elizabeth asked.

"Excuse me?"

She pointed to his badge.

"Office or Hospital? Or do you wear a doctor's coat to pick up woman?" Elizabeth asked.

He laughed quietly. She noticed him touch his left hand. There was a gold wedding band around his ring finger.

"Hospital," He answered, "And I'm happily married."

His voice was soft. And it sounded horse.

"Belated Congratz, then." Elizabeth quietly said.

"Thank you."

He smiled sweetly.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We will be taking off in a couple of minutes. Thank you for flying with us. Enjoy your flight."

Elizabeth took off her glasses as the plane began to take off. She couldn't be in too much danger with another vampire. Especially one that was a doctor. But if he was happily married, why was he on a plane going to Alaska. And at 1 a.m.

"If you're 'happily' married, then why are you on a plane to Alaska at 1 a.m.?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was called to come. I was needed to come. An emergency and I am the best doctor with experience to heal what need to be healed." The doctor explained.

* * *

**So I guess you can deam this chapter "unnessecariy" but I wanted it in. It is relevent to upcoming events. So you do need this chapter. :)  
Review!  
Chapter 6 will be up in no more than two days. Promise.**

~RRG


	6. Chapter 6

**So a couple of things have been pointed out and I just thought I would explain. Elizabeth was turned when she was 16 and when she turned Riley it had already been MORE THAN a year. So she isn't a newborn. Anymore. Riley was turned at 20, by that time Elizabeth is 17 (on the inside).**

* * *

A little more than seven months after Elizabeth left, Victoria's plan was set into motion. She had told Riley to start creating a vampire army. They needed to try and keep a low profile and not get onto Riley's nerves to bad, or he would kill them. Victoria told Riley they needed to destroy the Cullen Clan so she wouldn't have to "live in fear" for feeding on human blood.

Victoria stayed away from the warehouse so that the newborns would not know her. She also instructed Riley never say her name around them. Their thoughts weren't safe from one of the Cullens but Riley didn't know that. But he trusted Victoria and didn't ask her about Victoria's secrecy. He just wanted her happy and pleased with him. He did not want to lose her too.

Riley had felt that Elizabeth had taken all his happiness with her when she left. He was in constant emotional pain. He missed her too much. She had said she was going to college but his inner monologue really let him have it. He would have thoughts like, _she left because she didn't want you_ or _why would she do like or want you_ and most of all _why do you even care if she has gone? You love Victoria, remember?_ He really hated himself for letting Elizabeth slip away.

But whenever Riley did think about Elizabeth, he didn't think of a teenager, frozen, her perfectly polished skin, her red eyes, or her fierce way of hunting. He thought of her soft skin, her smile, her contagious laugh, her messy chestnut hair when the mind blew through it, and her soft blue-grey eyes. The way she was before she became a blood-sucking monster. He wanted her to come back. He hadn't heard a thing from her since she left. He remembered their last words to each other.

(Flashback)

_Elizabeth pulled back from the embrace. Riley wiped the tears that fell from her eyes._

"_I'll be back." Elizabeth told him._

"_And I'll be waiting." Riley said._

(End of Flashback)

Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door. Riley stood up and opened it. Diego, the only newborn Riley trusted here, stood at the door. It was safe to say that Riley was happy it wasn't anyone else. Had it been any other newborn, they would be awaiting their judgment in limbo.

"Damn, Riley, you look like hell." Diego said.

"Gee, thanks. What do you want?"

"There's someone here asking for you. She says it is important."

The only one he thought would ask for him, at this point, was Victoria.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

* * *

**Review, my loves**


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it!" Riley hissed.

Riley stormed from the bedroom upstairs and ran down to the first floor, Diego close behind him. Riley would be happy to see Victoria, but why would she put all _her_ planning into jeopardy? Riley was hoping that is wasn't Victoria at the door.

Diego stopped Riley a few hundred feet from the girl. No one needed Riley to go crazy at this time. Riley looked at the girl. It wasn't Victoria. Hell, he didn't know who it was. Then the girl smiled. And it hit him.

Elizabeth.

She ran up to him. It was like a scene from a movie, where the girl runs up to her boy friend she hadn't seen in years. Throwing her arms around him neck and wrapping her legs around his waist and he holding her tightly. And that was exactly what was happening. Riley was holding her tightly. And everyone was watching.

"I can't believe it!" Riley whispered.

He set her down and they went upstairs. They held hands as they entered into the bedroom. Elizabeth sat down onto the bed. Riley stood in shock and disbelief. He just couldn't believe his eyes. Elizabeth was back. Riley was so happy.

"You seem surprised." Elizabeth noticed.

"I am. It's been a year since I've seen you. And I didn't hear a thing from you. I was beginning to worry that -"

"That what," Elizabeth stood, "That I wouldn't come back? I told you I would."

Riley hugged her.

"I know. I just really missed you."

Elizabeth pushed back.

"I missed you, too." She said, planting a brief kiss on his lips and then turned away, "I have something to show you."

Elizabeth reached and revealed that she was wearing red eye contacts. Her eyes were now golden brown. A sign that she was no longer drinking human blood. Instead she had been feeding on the blood of…animals. Riley walked up to her. He looked at her eyes.

"You've been feeding on animals?" Riley asked.

"It was either that or my roommate. And Alaska doesn't mess around when-"

"You were in Alaska?" Riley asked.

"Yea. That is where the college was."

"You never told me-"

"You never asked."

They were interrupting each other, knowing what the other was going to say. Elizabeth put the red contacts back in over her eyes. The newborns downstairs had seen her walk in with red eyes. If she left with golden eyes, some serious chiz would go down. And she didn't want to cause any trouble. Well anymore trouble.

"So how many newborns are down there?" Elizabeth asked.

"Right now, about 30." Riley answered.

"Right now?"

"When you left you took everything good and happy about me with you."

"Smooth," Elizabeth joked, "You need to control your temper." Elizabeth told him.

"Make me."

Riley smirked, devilishly. Elizabeth pushed him, playfully, down onto the bed. She put her legs on either side of him. She began kissing him.

* * *

**Oh snap!  
Review ! plzz**


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth lay in bed on her back, Riley next to her, astounded. She had a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe it. She had been dreaming and fantasizing for this to happen since she was about fourteen. She couldn't help but start laughing about this.

"Why are you laughing? Was it that bad?" Riley asked.

"No, it was…amazing!"

"Then why were you laughing?"

"I've been waiting and dreaming for this moment since I was fourteen." Elizabeth told him.

"You've wanted to have sex with me for that long?"

"Yes, and I guess since you have someone already, that makes me a home wrecker."

"You aren't a home wrecker."

"Right and this wasn't a one-night-stand."

Riley smiled and began kissing Elizabeth. That's exactly what it was. They were going to have to keep it quiet. If Victoria were to find out about this all hell would break loose. And I mean ALL HELL. As that saying goes, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." The army of newborns hadn't known what had happened upstairs.

* * *

Bree Tanner and Diego, newborns, were discussing this on a couch that was against a wall, downstairs. Bree was genuinely worried about the girl's safety. She had seen Riley destroy innocent lives for no reason. This girl was an intruder, so she had given him a reason. Bree didn't know the girl, but she was worried sick.

"What do you think he's doing to her?" Bree asked.

Diego gave Bree a look.

"I don't think it's that hard to figure out." Diego said.

"You think they're-"

"I don't think, I know." Diego told her.

"But Riley is with _her_ not that girl. He could have killed her."

"Well she seemed to know him and he seemed to know her so I'm not too worried about it."

"Diego, how could you not be worried? She could be dead!"

"Then Godspeed to her."

* * *

Elizabeth and Riley had got dressed.

"_She_ can't know about this." Riley said.

"You think either of would be 'alive' if she found out. All hell would break loose." Elizabeth agreed.

Elizabeth buttoned her red-plaid blouse. A look of sorrow occupied her face. She still hated that she couldn't be with Riley. But she knew bashing Victoria, no matter how true it was, would not change Riley's mind.

"It's not like I didn't enjoy this, I really did, it's just-"

"Riley, you don't need to explain. I get."

Things got a little awkward with the silence that had begun to take over. Elizabeth sat folded over, on the bed, and Riley sat in a chair across from her. Elizabeth's hands ran themselves threw her hair, silently weeping to herself. Riley could hear her weep but was unsure if he should comfort her or not.

Elizabeth sat up.

"So when is the fight?" She asked.

"A couple of days."

"So soon. Are you fighting?"

"No. And I need to go."

"Vic-"

"Don't say her name. The others can't know her name. Their thoughts aren't safe." Riley told her.

"Oh."

Riley kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

Bree watched Riley walk out the front door. She looked at Diego.

"Cover me. I'm going in." She said.

She walked upstairs and knocked on the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

There was a knock at the door. Elizabeth walked up and opened the door. There stood a young girl with long brown hair. Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand. She'd never seen a newborn so young. This couldn't be legal. The girl looked surprised.

"What?" The girl asked.

"You just- you look so young. How old are you?"

"15."

"Oh my god!"

"Yep. You?"

"Well, 18, but I'm stuck at 16. My birthday was two months ago."

"Oh."

"So what's you name?"

"Bree."

"I'm Elizabeth."

* * *

It was the day of the fight. Riley had just got back this morning. Elizabeth was worried about this. People were going to get hurt. Riley hadn't even told her who they were fighting. He had just said it was a coven that would hurt them for hunting humans.

Everyone had gone hunting first. They needed there strength for the battle. After hunting they all met in the middle of the warehouse. Riley had some things to talk to them about. He stood halfway up the stairs, his face serious.

"Three things, he began. "First, we want to be sure we get the right coven. We want our enemy overconfident and unprepared. They look different then us. They have yellow eyes."

There was a murmur of confusion. Elizabeth felt a knot in her stomach.

"Also, these vampires have gone soft. A member of their coven is human."

"They carry their means with them?" A girl asked.

"No, it's always the same girl. And they don't want to kill her. I don't know how they manage it."

Then it hit Elizabeth. The only coven of vampires, that she knew of in Washington, was the Cullens. Riley couldn't be talking about them. He couldn't be. Granted they did have yellow eyes and there always was a girl with them, but it could be a coincidence.

Riley reached into his jacket and pulled out a bag and pulled out a red shirt. He passed it around so the others could remember the scent. Elizabeth caught the scent. She even knew it.

_Oh, no. It's Bella's shirt._ She thought to herself.

After coming home from College, she spent a few nights with the Cullens. Carlisle was on her flight because he was teaching a semester at the school she was going to. He had taught her how to control her thirst and how to feed on animal blood, not human. It helped out a lot. She had met Bella. They had become good friends.

"Elizabeth," Riley's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

He was holding the shirt in front of her. She shook her head.

"What?" He yelled.

"Nothing, I can smell it from here."

"No, you can't." He pushed it in her face.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply. The scent was intoxicating. Then Carlisle's voice was in her head.

_Remember who you are. Remember who you are.

* * *

_

**I thought I'd just put this chapter up. So, yea... Review? love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

They came to a field. Riley held Elizabeth, Bree, and a few others back. Then Bree and the others were ordered to the battle. Riley took my hand and we made our way to the top of a mountain. My nose began to burn. There was a horrible stench. Like a dog.

There stood a vampire, guarding a girl. Elizabeth noticed him.

"Edward? Bella!" She ran to them.

Riley had made a face. He felt betrayed. Elizabeth made her way to Bella. She grabbed her hand.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" Bella was a little confused.

"Riley, listen to me. Victoria is just using you to distract me. She'll know I'll kill you. In fact she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore." Edward to him.

Elizabeth's stomach turned when she heard Edward say he was going to kill Riley. She couldn't let that happen. She and Bella saw Victoria appear.

"Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks." Victoria said,

"I _can_ read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you."

"He's lying."

"She only created you and the army to avenge her real mate, James. That's the only thing she cares about. Not you."

Riley looked at Victoria a little confused.

"There's only you. You know that." Victoria said to him in a sweet, soft tone.

She knew Riley wouldn't dare cross her.

"Think about it," Edward said. Riley turned to him. "You're from Forks. You know the area. She doesn't love you."

"Riley, don't let him do this to us. You know I love you."

"She's lying!" Elizabeth said.

Riley's eyes focused on Elizabeth. She had taken her red contacts out. Her golden eyes stood out. They made her look more breathtaking then when she had red eyes.

"Riley. Think about something for a second. What would he have to gain by lying to you?" Elizabeth asked him.

"She's a traitor, Riley. She's one of them." Victoria told him, "She has been for a long time. She is one of the."

"Riley, I've told you from the beginning that I love you. You know I would never hurt you. It isn't too late. She isn't worth fighting for. She's been planning this from the beginning. But if you try to fight, you will die." Elizabeth explained, "I've told you the truth from the beginning. I never hid anything from you. Even when we were human. Please, Riley…"

Elizabeth held out her hand. She wanted Riley to come with her, to be with her. Also to show Victoria that she couldn't win. She gulped hard. Riley looked at her hand for a few seconds and then at her. For the first time, he believed Elizabeth. He looked at Victoria and saw the monster everyone else saw.

Riley took Elizabeth hand and walked to her side. Elizabeth held him. Victoria took off running.

"You'll never get another chance like this again!" Edward yelled at her.

Victoria stopped dead in her tracks. She turned and looked at him with hate-filled eyes and a disgusted face. Then she looked at Bella with hate. Edward took slow steps towards her.

"You want her! You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James. When I tore him apart, when I turned him into ash. When I turned him into nothing."

That set Victoria off. She charged him. She had knocked him to the ground and tried to get to Bella. Riley helped Edward hold Victoria and Elizabeth walked up. Her face was emotionless. She put her hands on either side of her face.

"You're dead." She said softly and ripped her head off.

* * *

**There is one Chapter left... I'll try and make it the best chapter left.  
Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So… I hated how the Volturi just barged in and killed Bree. Well I decided to leave them bitches out! HAHA! My story and I can do that. So just pretend they had never even left Italy. Okay? Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth's P.O.V

She was gone. Victoria had been defeated. Riley came to Alaska with me and stayed until I graduated. We've been dating for more than 5 years now. The Cullens had taken responsibility over Bree Tanner. They taught her how to control her thirst and to feed on ONLY animals. School is over and Riley and I moved back to Washington. I sent a letter to my parents. I wanted to let them know I was okay. Riley did the same with his parents.

* * *

The Cullens had invited Elizabeth and Riley over. Alice had come over and dressed Elizabeth up in a beautiful sapphire blue dress. Then Alice did her make up. Then Alice had a vision. It was a few seconds and then Alice had a soft smile on her face.

"Alice, if you are going to do my make up, I'd appreciate you not seeing the future. I don't wanna end up looking like a clown." Elizabeth said.

"Sorry. I am done."

Elizabeth turned to look in the mirror.

"Oh my goodness, Alice! You are amazing!"

"Well I've had a few hundred years to perfect my skills." Alice joked.

Elizabeth admired herself for a few seconds.

"Ok, Elizabeth, they're ready." Alice said.

Elizabeth took a deep breath then headed downstairs. Riley was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing a black jacket over a white t-shirt and black slacks. He held out his hand and Elizabeth took it. The Cullens all seemed to disappear. Riley got down on one knee. Elizabeth gasped and her eyes began to water.

"Elizabeth Roberts, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Riley asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Yes."

* * *

**Pretty darn short, sorry about that.**

Well this is the end. I enjoyed writing this story and having you all read and enjoy and review it. You all who have reviewed it are amazing! I love you pplz.  
Review.

Love you all.  
RoseRedGurl


End file.
